She's so gone
by bookatic
Summary: When Edward left after her 18th birthday disaster something snapped inside Bella. She was tired of being invisible, clumsy, unfashionable and a pushover. So she decides to give herself a makeover. So imagine the Cullen's surprise when they return 2 months later and realize that the Bella they knew is so gone.
1. New beginnings

She's so gone

Edward left me. He broke the biggest promise he made, and all I can think about is if it's my fault. But I look back at everything and see that it's not my fault. I'm just sorry I let him control me. I never stood up for myself; my opinion never really mattered in anything. It was always about what Edward thought was best or what Alice wanted. I was always the clumsy, unfashionable girl who hated the spotlight. I was tired of being that girl, I was tired of people walking over me and using me for their own desires. I wanted to change the way I saw myself. I, Bella Swan was going to get a makeover. If Alice was here I'm sure she would've been thrilled.

I went downstairs to call Angela to see if she wanted to come with me to Seattle to get a makeover. Dad was on the couch with the television on but not paying attention to it.

"Dad I wasn't expecting you home, I didn't make any dinner" I said

"That's ok, I need to talk to you about something" he said patting the seat next to him. I took the seat and looked at him curiously.

"I quit my job today. I decided to open my own P.I business. You're always telling me that I can do better than a police officer and I agree with you. I already contacted a few people that want to work with me. I just need to get a building and recruit some staff members." He said while looking at me.

"That's great dad, I'm glad you realize that you have the ability to do better. I'm so proud you decided to try and make this work" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks kiddo, you do realize that I might be away from home for days at a time and be working later than usual right?" he asked

"Of course, but I can handle myself. There is something i want to talk to you about as well" I said cautiously

"What's that Bells?" He asked curiously

"I want to get a complete makeover. I want to be more confident and less clumsy." I said thinking of the change to come.

"Whatever you want kiddo" He said holding my hand. My dad doesn't normally show affection so I know he supports me on this.

"I'm going to call Angela and see if she wants to come with me to Seattle with me to get a makeover" I said

"Okay sweetheart" He said then he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I got up, walked to the house phone and dialled Angela's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered

"Angela, it's Bella I was just calling to ask if maybe you would want to come with me to Seattle so I can get a makeover." I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course, I would love to. Just tell me when and I will be there" She said eagerly

"How about tomorrow, you can sleepover at my house. Your parents won't mind if you miss school will they?" I asked excited.

"Not at all, see you tomorrow Bella" She said

"Goodnight Angela" I said before I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room where my dad still sat on the couch.

"Angela agreed to go with me to Seattle and she will be sleeping over here" I said to dad.

"Ok no problem Bell" he replied

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight dad" I said before running up the stairs. I heard my dad's answering goodnight when I reached the top of the stairs. I brushed my teeth and changed into my ratty old pyjamas. As I got under the covers, I couldn't help but think of the big and exciting day ahead. I fell into a dreamless sleep


	2. makeover

She's so gone

**Chapter 2**

**This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it isn't very long but I hope you enjoy feel free to review I value your opinion xoxo**

**Bella's p.o.v**

I jolted from my sleep and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was 10:30 and I needed to get ready. I took a hot shower and allowed the water to calm my nerves. I was excited about today, getting a makeover and just hanging out with Angela. I got out of the shower, threw on a skinny jeans and a t shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail.  
I went downstairs to eat breakfast. On the kitchen counter was a note from my dad  
**went to look at some spaces today.  
Here is your debit card and some cash  
your pin number is 0913  
love, dad**

Inside the envelope there was in fact a visa debit card and ten thousand dollars. I ate a quick breakfast of pop tarts and orange juice. After I finished eating, I went upstairs for my purse. I heard the house phone ringing and I dashed downstairs in case it was Angela. It was her and she was calling to tell me Jessica wanted to tag along. I told her it was fine she could come and she let me know they would be there in less than 30 minutes.  
It was a Friday and we had only two days to get a makeover. Today we would shop for a complete, new wardrobe and tomorrow we would go to the salon to get ourselves pampered. True to her word, Angela was here in 20 minutes. Her honking broke my train of thought and I grabbed my purse before I locked the door. I jumped in the backseat of Angela's car and smiled at Angela and Jessica.

"So Bella, what made you decide you wanted a makeover?" Jessica asked in her usual conversational tone  
"I wanted a change, I'm just happy that you guys want to help me get a makeover" I answered  
"Oh come on Bella, did you really think we were going let you get a makeover and not get one for ourselves?" Angela asked as if I had lost my mind.

Our conversation continued like this, joking and talking about our plans for today. Apparently not only were we going to get a new wardrobe and hairstyles but they agreed with me on getting piercings and tattoos. Who would have thought that I, Bella Swan, would be getting piercings and tattoos? I'm quite surprised that Angela agreed to that seeing as her dad is a priest. I guess everyone is trying something new and I couldn't be happier for the support. We reached Seattle in 45 minutes because of the speed at which Angela was driving. We decided to go to Westfield Southcenter mall and Angela parked after finding a spot.

We got out and quickly made our way inside because we had only nine hours and about 100 stores to go through. We decided to go alphabetical order. Abercrombie and Fitch was first, we didn't take very long. We had bought skinny jeans in blue, black and white, sweaters, high waist shorts, flannel tops and much more.  
Next was American eagle, we spent about half an hour in there.  
Then we went into the Apple store, I bought a gold Iphone 5s, an Ipad air and an Imac laptop. Angela got a white Iphone 5c with a blue case and a laptop while Jessica got an Iphone 5 and an Ipad air.  
Next was At&t we got chips for our phones and decided to get a different phone that we would use at school to talk about whatever.  
I got a Samsung Galaxy indulge, Angela got an LG MACH and Jessica got a Motorola Droid. They all had a pull out keyboard and we liked that.  
The day continued like that with us going in all the stores we thought had clothes, accessories and makeup we would like. Bebe, Charlotte Russe, Coach, Etiquette, Express, Guess, H and M, Hollister Co, J Crew, Loft, Love Culture Lucky Brand Jeans, M.A.C cosmetics, Michael Kors, Nordstrom, Pacsun, Sephora, Topshop, Victoria secret, White house/ Black Market and Forever 21. It was a long day and we only took a break to eat lunch Blue C Sushi.  
When we were finish it was close to closing time. We walked back to Angela's car with our hands full of bags; I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't fit. Luckily they did and now I finally saw the truth to shop till you drop. Angela didn't drive as fast on our way back to Forks so we reached home around 10:45. We brought the bags upstairs and in my room.  
We decided to sleep in the living room and we took some blankets and pillows and made a comfortable bed on the floor. We talked about what we were going to do tomorrow before we fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to complete the makeover and I couldn't wait to see my new look come to life.


End file.
